


the most important thing in comedy

by kibou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (aka canon am i right or am i right), M/M, Trans Nagisa, just another fluffy drabble you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibou/pseuds/kibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>note: it's timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most important thing in comedy

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: it sucks that i have to say this, but as i wrote clearly in the tags, NAGISA IS TRANS IN THIS FIC. YES i've read the manga, and YES i know that this isnt canon but i must repeat the classic fanfic mantra, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. and CERTAINLY don't comment. ps the abuse that he suffered from his mother about his gender presentation is a really common narrative in trans literature js ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Alright, that's all for today. Class dismissed!"

With a few parting shots fired by hopeful assassins, class 3-E rose and started to make their way out of their mountain classroom. In the crowd, Nagisa found his way to Karma

and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Karma, can you wait for me? I think I left my knife outside during PE, I'm just going to go get it."

"Ehh? Yeah, but hurry up, ok?" Karma whined, eager to get out of class.

"Right!" Nagisa dashed off outside to the field as Karma sat back down and the rest of the class headed down the mountain. After a few minutes, Karma remembered why he wanted to head out soon. It had been cloudy all day, so that meant it was probably going to-

The mighty clap of a thunderclap interrupted his thought, although it also finished it, rain. He cringed at the realization that now it was too late to warn Nagisa, and they had to walk home in it. Speak of the devil, Karma heard the sloshing of wet clothes and sneezing coming from the hallway, and Nagisa appeared in the doorway, holding his knife, and soaked.

"Ahh, you're absolutely drenched," remarked Karma, annoyed. "You should take some of those clothes off. You can wear my sweater and my jacket. Geez, how did that happen so quickly..."

Nagisa, holding his arms and shivering, stayed quiet as he made his way to a chair besides where Karma was sitting.

"Hey, what are you doing? You'll catch a cold! I said-"

Nagisa just stayed quiet and sat down, tightening his grip on his arms.

"Ah. Right." Karma backed off.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble... And now we're stuck here..." Apologized Nagisa quietly.

"No, no, it's fine, it's not your fault... You should still take your shirt off anyways... You can..."

Nagisa removed his vest, and his dress shirt, leaving him in his binder. He accepted the sweater Karma gave him and put it on.

"So," Karma broke the silence. "How's that... Going for you..."

"Oh yeah," Nagisa smiled a bit forcefully. "You were the only one I had told back in the other class, huh? Yeah... Thank you for keeping it a secret, and respecting me." This time he genuinely smiled, right at Karma. "I really trust you. And, I don't know how to say this without it sounding weird, but, I'm glad it was you. If that makes any sense,"

"Ah, of course, I mean, it was no problem," Karma stumbled.

"I guess in a way, coming to 3-E was kind of a blessing, even if we didn't have the assassination. It was like, a fresh start, with no one else that really knew me before, so I could present a different way, how I wanted to," Nagisa looked out the window, to the rain falling down outside. The grey light from the shower outside fell on his face in a dull glow, softening his already soft features even more. "I'm really happy I could get my hands on a boy's uniform," he continued absentmindedly. "I'm really glad my mom lets me wear it too. I've been trying to convince her about top surgery and hormones, but I think she still really wants me to be a girl, you know? Her girl..." He laughed sadly.

"Ahh, that's bullshit!" Karma sneered, balancing his head on his hands. "You're a boy, and you're your own boy too."

"Thank you, Karma. I'm ok though."

" _Aaanywayys_ ," Karma continued, lightening the serious tone of their conversation in his ususal manner. "You got that new hairstyle too!"

"Ah, yeah," Nagisa noted as he touched the usually puffy, but currently drenched lumps on his head. "The ponytails... Hm, Kanayo did it. Right when we met each other, too. I'm not quite sure why, but she said we were matching..." He stopped and smiled. "I've made a lot of good friends in class E, haven't I?"

"Don't you think the ponytails look more feminine?"

"Eh?!"

"I mean-- Ah, oh yeah, sorry. Ahhh, I said the wrong thing again." Karma hit himself on the head.

"No, it's fine," Nagisa grimaced. "I like them anyways, they make my hair feel shorter," Before Karma had realized what he had said, the look on Karma's face had been so pensive and honest, Nagisa hadn't been sure how to respond.

"No, hey, It's not fine, what I meant was that you look cute, they're cute."

"..."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Their eyes were locked, Karma earnestly staring at Nagisa and Nagisa staring with eyes wide back, like a deer in headlights.

It was broken by a sudden outburst of laughter from Nagisa.

"It usually never gets this quiet with you, you know," said Nagisa, rubbing his eyes after the laugh. "You've always got something to say,"

"Really? I think I only speak when I need to. I'm really cool, you know." Karma defended jokingly, crossing his arms.

"That's not true," Nagisa laughed. "I mean, the speaking part- I definetly think you're, cool," he quickly backtracked.

Karma was on his way to make fun of Nagisa for being so defensive, when he noticed the silence around them.

"It... Stopped raining..."

"Huh... Oh yeah..."

"Is your shirt dry yet?"

"I don't think so, no,"

"That's ok. You can still wear my sweater."

Both of them noticed that the tone had changed a bit. Both of them wished it could go back, even if it meant waiting in the classroom for the rain to stop longer.

"Then, we should start heading down the hill now," said Nagisa, grabbing his book bag.

"Wait though," interrupted Karma. "Isn't it going to be all muddy? It would be just as dangerous as before,"

"We can't stay here overnight,"

"Well, we could, anyways, we might as well look out side to see how it is,"

As the pair walked onto the porch of their satellite schoolhouse, they were greeted with a blur of orange and red in the sky that rivaled any painting.

"Wow, the sky must have just cleared up, it's really beautiful, there's such a view from up here," Nagisa trailed off, at a loss for words for the sunset.

"Yeah?" Said Karma, looking at something, someone else entirely. The two of them sat down on the steps.

"It reminds me of your hair, the red. It's so pretty to look at. Wait, if the sun is setting, what time is it? No, never mind, I'd rather sit here for a while anyways."

Still looking up, Nagisa felt a sudden warm spot on his cheek. As it disappeared, Nagisa found Karma's face close to his own.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be." The light of the sunset shone on Nagisa's face, reminding Karma why he had kissed him in the first place.

The two looked back up at the sky, as Nagisa slowly slipped his hand under Karma's, and then his head onto Karma's shoulder. Although neither of them would say it, both of them thought it was one of those moments that people in cheesy romance stories say could have lasted forever. It was an embarrassing enough thought, romance, let alone speaking on it.

The dream-like moment was soon interrupted by a crash akin to a missile landing, shocking both boys up and off of each other.

"Nagisa! Karma! You're still here, thank goodness!"

"Korosensei!?" Nagisa yelled in alarm as he flushed red.

"Ah, yes! I just now realized that I hadn't seen you two make it home safely, even after I escorted everyone else home when the storm began! I sure am glad you're here, if you had tried to climb downhill in these conditions- It's just not safe!"

"...And, you just got here now?" Nagisa weakly continued.

"Yes! I am so sorry I'm so late! I've truly failed as your teacher! Please forgive me!"

Under a chorus of "no, it's fine,"s and "thank you for coming anyways,"s from the pair, Korosensei could have sworn he heard a whispered " _oh, thank god_ ," in unison from the both of them as he carried them down the mountain.


End file.
